


pancakes for breakfast.

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: to build a home. [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Breakfast, College, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Neil makes pancakes, Noah Josten-Minyard - Freeform, Pancakes, Trans Male Character, Two Fathers, cute baby, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Neil burns his hand making pancakes for him and Andrew's daughter, and it's worth it to see the smile on her face.





	pancakes for breakfast.

"Fuck, ouch!"

Andrew tutted and shot his boyfriend a look. "Language, Josten."

Neil turned slightly from his position at the hob, shifting his attention to the other man. Andrew was leaning over the table, currently stroking Noah's hair as she gurgled, momentarily distracted from the baby food in front of her. 

"Ignore daddy's mean words, okay Noah?" Andrew picked up the spoon again, letting her grab his finger. Noah clapped her hands and Neil felt himself smiling, flipping the pancake with his spatula. 

"Daddy's mean words were valid, because daddy burned his fucking hand off of the  _ fucking _ frying pan..."

Andrew rolled his eyes and then tried, again, to get Noah to eat the baby food Renee had dropped off. It was meant to be a mix of bananas and apples, but it smelled awful. She didn't seem to mind though, when she was bothered to eat it.  "Then maybe daddy should have watched where his hands were, huh?"

Noah gave the spoon a look, before finally opening her mouth and eating the mouthful of fruit slime. He wiped her face with a tissue and then took another spoonful. "Come on, Noni, this is the last one."

Neil flipped a pancake, focusing on anything but the pain when more oil splashed out in droplets on his hand, but he perked up when he heard Noah giggle uproariously, turning his head to look at her immediately. She was looking straight at him, and he reddened slightly before flipping the pancake again.

She giggled again and then clapped her hands, making little disjointed noises that would soon enough turn into babbling, and then into words. 

Andrew rolled his eyes and then cleaned her face again, before lifting her out of the high chair. "Less theatrics, Josten. I want pancakes sometime this week, if you don’t mind."

"Well,  _ I _ want my daughter to watch me flip these pancakes. Is that okay with you, Andrew?"

Neil flipped them again, and preened under the attention of his daughter. Andrew settled for running his fingers through her hair again and bouncing her gently on his lap. He couldn't really blame her for being so eager to watch the man, he knew that he liked looking at Neil too.

"You're doing the dishes after this, yeah? It's my turn to change her, so." He wrapped an arm around her stomach and moved her onto his right thigh so that he could reach for his coffee with his other hand. She made a grab for it too, but he moved it out of her reach quickly to drink it. They had an hour to go before either one of them had class, so they were enjoying a lazy morning before they were forced to go out and participate in the world again.

"I'll do dishes. If you're busy today, I can change her too, I don't mind." Neil plated ten pancakes carefully, setting them down on the kitchen table. He grabbed three additional plates, so everyone could serve themselves.

Andrew stood up to help him get cutlery, shifting Noah onto his hip while he was walking and pressing a kiss to Neil's cheek as he did. "Thanks. I can change her though, and I'll drop her off to Bee's before I go to class."

He had finally lost the baby weight he had gained, and he was looking more like himself again, although he was still a good few inches shorter than Neil. It showed in his good mood.

Neil put the frying pan into the sink and then hummed thoughtfully. " I could take her? I wanna spend more time with her, since you’re still on leave."

Andrew was a little surprised at Neil's enthusiasm. Before Noah, he had disliked children, most of all having to be around them, although he supposed it made sense that he had gotten attached so easily. He shrugged easily. "You could bring her with you to your class I guess? She's pretty quiet., and she could sleep on your lap."

"Maybe... alright, you wanna feed her babe?" Neil grinned and pulled out Andrew’s chair more for him. Andrew nodded and then sat her down on his lap again at the table, mashing up some pancakes with milk for her to eat. She seemed a lot more eager about the pancakes than she had about the awful fruit pot. Andrew would have to tell Renee that, when he got the chance.

"Daddy's a good cook, isn't he?" She didn’t listen, munching on the food messily. It smeared a little on her face, dripping down to fall onto his jeans. Andrew sighed. He'd have to change his clothes again. That could be done later though, and he started to eat the pancakes Neil had given him, drowning then in syrup and even eating the burned ones that Neil had made at the start. He really was getting the hang of non-staple foods, though.

"I'm sorry Drew, I guess I f-messed up some of them..." He sounded bashful as he pulled two pancakes onto his plate, covering it with fruit and a small sprinkle of sugar, before slicing it up. Andrew shook his head and did the same on his last one with spray whipped cream. He let Noah hold the can when he was finished so that she could shake it. 

"They're great, Josten."

She shook it weakly and tilted her head, going to suck on the end and putting it in her mouth. He stopped her, telling her not to. She pouted, and her lip wobbled a little, so he tapped her nose and rocked her gently to stop her from crying. It was  _ disgustingly _ cute, and Neil felt his heart melt a little. Doubly so when Andrew grinned and kissed her forehead after, when she finally started to smile again.

After finishing with her pancake mush, Noah started to drift off and Neil sighed. They finished the pancakes together and Neil rolled his sleeves up before taking his time doing the dishes, cleaning them in small circular motions. 

Andrew, on the other hand, got the changing bag and laid out what he needed on the table, quickly changing the sleeping baby’s diaper and throwing it in the bin, leaving her happy and clean again. He then put her back in her stroller, before washing his hands in the bathroom and coming back out.

"Want me to dry them for you?"

Neil kept scrubbing the frying pan, and moved over a little. "I can do it... but if you  _ want _ to..."

Andrew huffed a laugh and then grabbed the dish cloth from Neil's shoulder, smacking his ass and then starting to dry things, putting them away in their cupboards. Neil grinned and wiped his hands on the cloth, letting the water out of the sink and washing the bubbles down. "You're one hot piece, Drew. Drying the dishes? I mean,  _ woah _ ."

"Fuck off." Andrew snorted. "You're just saying that because I fit back into my normal jeans again."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I love you.” Neil smirked and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. Andrew went pink and swatted him with the towel, before putting away the last of it.

"You too, Josten. Now, do you wanna take Noah while I get changed? She always gets food on my clothes, the little shit."

"Will do. See you after?" Andrew nodded and pecked him on the lips before disappearing into their bedroom.

Noah turned her full attention to Neil then. She was waking up again, and after blinking herself awake she reached for him immediately.

"Hiya baby! Here, let me get you..." Neil picked her up, smiling at her. "You wanna go to class with me today, huh?"

She took a big breath, coughing once and then patting his scar gently. She was fascinated by them, but Neil didn't really mind. Her little hand clenched itself around his t-shirt collar tightly and she babbled the same unintelligible nonsense.

"Aw, I know, I know, I know... I love you too, cutie. You're gonna be learning all about advanced statistics today, isn't that fun?" Noah nodded, despite having no idea what he said. Then, she lay down her head on his shoulder, pressing her face into his neck. Neil rocked her side to side, holding her with a hand on her back to stop her from moving around too much.

She'd probably sleep through most of the class anyway.

"One day, you'll grow up big and strong and pretty, you know that? And you'll be amazing." Neil glanced at the door and then whispered, "and you'll be a star exy player, won’t you princess?”

Andrew cleared his throat from the hallway and raised an eyebrow. "I will not have our child growing up surrounded by your exy propaganda, Josten."

"Yes you will," Neil laughed softly before he pressed a kiss to Noah's forehead, "I love you..."

She gurgled back at him lovingly and patted his neck. Andrew came over then, holding her jacket and starting to put it on her.

"She's gonna be an exy fanatic, I know it already." Neil moved her so that Andrew could ease the coat onto her arms, before sitting her away from his chest to let him zip it up. Noah loved the coat, it was easily her favourite of the ones the foxes had bought her. It was yellow and shiny, Nicky and Erik had bought it for her for the baby shower. 

"Stop projecting, Josten." Andrew chuckled and kissed his cheek, and then her hair. “Now go, or you’ll be late for class.”


End file.
